Plastics have been replacing metals and other material products in industry for many years. This is particularly true with respect to automotive parts. The lighter weight of plastics and their flexibility in structural design provide significant motivation to designers and engineers to use plastics. One of the areas in which plastics are contemplated being employed is where paint elimination in a molded part is desirable. However, the look of paint, that is the exterior surface being of low gloss, is also desired. Most plastic materials produce high gloss surfaces when molded. Achieving that low gloss while maintaining the required structural, mechanical, dimensional, chemical resistance, and the like characteristics of the molded part, is difficult to achieve. Of course such desired molded parts are not restricted to automotive use but can be employed in machine housings, appliances, consumer or electronic devices, and outdoor vehicles and devices and any other part needing good mechanical strength and low gloss.
We have succeeded in designing a material that produces a low gloss molded part that satisfies the requirements of its intended use. The look of paint is matched but the advantages of plastic are achieved particularly with respect to performance in higher-heat environments and good mechanical properties. Certain multiple component plastic compositions can be used. Certain additives also enhance the reduction of gloss. Molding conditions can also result in gloss reduction. We have also succeeded in reducing the gloss of an article molded from certain compositions by heating the article under certain conditions. These significant gloss reductions can be achieved even when molding against a polished tool. Substantially uniform low gloss to totally uniform low gloss can be achieved over the molded part surface. The composition can also be readily molded, the viscosity varying according to the requirements of the part to be molded. For example, viscosities below about 500 Pa-s at 271° C. as measured by capillary rheometry following the ISO 11443 standard can be achieved, particularly when large and/or intricate parts are desired.